


Blinded by the sunlight

by Mystery_Down_Here



Series: Love and sickness [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, Whut am I writing, cries, idk if this is good or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Down_Here/pseuds/Mystery_Down_Here
Summary: It was the day that V decided to visit after a long while of missing him and you suddenly get sick. In this process you breakdown and things go all sorts of wrong. You end up confessing too. How will V take that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO WHUT!? A V FANFIC WHOT!? I THINK IM DOING THIS RIGHT???? This is unformatted as well. Oops

**Jihyun/V**

It was a day that V decided to come visit you after a long time of not seeing him and you get sick.

**_You're completely sick._ **

Nothing could go more wrong.  
Oh but that's just the thing. It DID.

First, you had answered the door in messy pajamas. Then you sneezed really hard on V AND the flowers that he brought. Then to top it all off, you almost stumble to the ground from your headache and have to force your nearly blind crush to buy you groceries (that you didn't forget to buy, no way) and take care of you.

You internally cry as you hear V cooking in the apartment kitchen.

He comes in a moment later with some soup that had a lot of veggies in them. Some looked chunky, like they were cut improperly. Cute.

"I tried my best but here you are." He carefully sets the hot bowl onto your bedside table and pushes up his sunglasses.

You thank him and smile as you reach for the bowl. Though, today didn't seem like your day because as soon as you were about to take a sip of the steamy meal. You sneeze, and shake, EVERYTHING.

There goes your blankets, your clothes, half the soup burning your legs, V scrambling to get a towel, and.....you cry.

You just, tear up because....you feel sick, you feel awful, your pretty sure you have third degree burns on you legs now and your head just hurts so much. It all just hurts so much.

V quickly comes back and dabs the towel on the blankets before removing them and checking your legs by pulling up the cloth.

"They don't look too bad," he says before looking at you and getting startled at your messy, tear-stained face as you cry silently.

"Ah! It-it must've hurt, sorry I should've acted sooner. It's my fault..." V apologizes as he sets a cool bag of ice onto your legs.

You could feel yourself become more frustrated. The ice, it didn't even cover all of your red skin and on top of that, V. Your sunshine Cinnamon roll hubby crush is blaming himself. You felt like you should've apologized, for being a mess, and for getting sick for no reason, and....so many things.

And that's what you just did. Word after word, you just vomited out a mantra of "sorrys" and "I'm a mess" to V with your hands covering your eyes that could fill a glass cup with tears.

you hiccup and gasp before you feel arms wrap around your body. V's hands rubbing your back soothingly.

You feel a bit calmer and stifle your harsh wails down to light hiccups and shaky breathing.

And you just sit in silence. V holding you in his arms and rubbing your back quietly. As if telling you that it will all be okay.

You smile after you calm down more. The tears stopping, but your eyes burning and feeling numb from all the salt that came from your tears.

You lightly hold onto V's sweater and lay your head against him.

He audibly sighs in relief. "Feeling better now?" He asks quietly.

You shake your head up and down.

V leans against your head and rubs your back lightly. "That's good to hear....you must have been in a lot of pain with your cold, then the burn, and then having to shoulder all of the Rfa's requests recently...."

You shake your head in a "no" motion against his body.

"No? How come?" He asks.

You say something and hear how your voice cracks and internally cringe as you do your best to tell V why you don't think that way and how you only wanted to have fun today but ended up being a burden.

V sighed again. "You're not a burden, not at all. In fact, everyone in the rfa feels very happy that you have helped us with our matters unconditionally." He paused and you could hear his heart faintly. "Even I think your happening is a great miracle for us..."

You smile, his chest was steadily beating and you found it to be so soothing.

Though, he lets go of you and stands up carefully.

"I'll go and get you a new bowl, if you could remove your blankets and, well," he looked away before continuing "clothes... I'll - just be right back." He finished before leaving quickly with your bowl.

You smile and clean up your blankets, setting everything in a pile in by your closet to wash later before picking out some Casual pajamas to change into.

You're just done putting on your pants before you hear a knock and then V's voice asking if he could come in. You quickly pull on your shirt and sneeze out an approval.

He enters once again and sets the bowl on the table. He then walks out and comes back in with a cup of water and medicine.

"I forgot that you need to take medicine when you're feeling ill." V says as he helps you change your sheets and put all the dirty blankets and sheets into the washer.

Once the sheets were replaced, a new fluffy blanket was wrapped around you, and the soup bowl was at a good temperature. You placed the meal on your lap and took a bite.

It was good.

You took more sips and bites until you were at its end, drinking the last streams of juice away.

You compliment V's cooking.

"Ah, it's nothing, you don't have to thank me, it's something that I ought to do for you."he says with a smile.

You repeat his last words. "For me?"

V sits still for a moment, before his head tilts a little lower. With his sunglasses on you couldn't quite see his eyes. "Yeah, for you...." He says with a trail of his words.

The both of you then sit in silence. It's a slightly uncomfortable one too as you feel like you shouldn't have said anything earlier at all.

With your headache and V just SITTING there. You become flustered and nervous and start thinking of all the wrong choice that you could make.

Blurting OUT all of the wrong choices that you could make.

You then sit there and stare at your legs. You stare and stare and sweat. You internally sweat bullets. Because you TOTALLY didn't just blurt out a bunch of words DETAILING your stress along with your VERY SUBTLE CRUSH FOR HIM NOOOO YOU DIDNT DO THAT AT ALLLLLL.

fuck. You did it all. It's more awkward. Was there a way to die now? You think about a show that might've mentioned a clean way to snap your neck but you couldn't recall the steps.

"Uh...I...."

He spoke. Oh god he's talking. Oh no he is stuttering and rubbing his neck. Nonononono.

"Is that, how you've been feeling? Towards.....me..." V asks with his face turned to the side.

You grip your blanket and blush, you're so embarrassed. How could a mistake such as this occur. What is wrong with you. Why now, why this, why everything.

You wish the cup of water by you was filled with bleach.

Unfortunately you try your best to Bs your way out by unfortunately saying that you were just joking.

And unfortunately, you notice V's shoulders slack a little as he grips his hands a bit. Was he.........mad?

"Oh, that's what you meant. Ah, that's it....so that was it..." You hear V repeat.

You don't know what to say, you're just sitting there imagining a noose around your neck.

Why in the world would you joke around? And could you be hallucinating? Is it the fever that made V seem a bit...sad? That you denied your feelings for him?

You audibly groan as you become fed up with your pathetic self and your pathetic feelings and pathetic excuse for suffering.

And you say it, with the most serious face and with all of your courage you say it. Loud and clear. A straight fast ball to V's face.

I love you.

Once you let it sit. You let it settle into the mood. You lose all your bravado and look away. Because cool guys don't look at explosions. They just walk away.

And it takes a while, it takes a LONG while before anything is said. But once it was, you swore you died.

"I....don't know what to say."

It was silent and it was said carefully. As if he was indecisive about something. But V said it and you heard it like loud thunder in your ears.

You looked up at V and paused. Paused because he wasn't wearing his shades. Paused because you could see his eyes. The radiant, teal gems that were his eyes. And they were looking directly at you.

"I - ever since rika....ever since you came to the rfa and helped everyone... helped me. I - I guess I've been confused about some things." V said slowly.

You sat in silence as to let him speak.

"I....really loved rika. She was everything to me, even after what she had done to me and along with everything else she committed. I loved her.... I suppose that was a problem on my part for unconditionally loving her...." He looked down at his hands that played with his shades a little. "And then, here you are. Solving everything, helping all of the members understand each other better. It....almost seemed like you had saved everyone one by one. Until it was my turn for you to share your radiance with me just as much as you did with everyone else."

He covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. "I've always thought of myself as sad, pitiful, ignorant even, for doing all of the things that I have done. That I was just the lonely moon looking over everyone silently....I thought I could save everyone but it seems I wasn't the one that they needed help from....that it was you...."

You watch him carefully as he chuckled to himself.

"You...even decided to share your sunlight with me.....my... depressant-self......" V said, the ends of his words sounding off in a whisper.

That's when your heart hurt, it felt like it had broken. You felt mad that V had hated himself for such a long time. With a quick sniff of your nose you slapped V. On his cheek. On his face. Moderately light.

And it shocked him. To be hit of course. He wasn't expecting it and you could see his eyes gloss up a little as a reaction to the sudden pain on his left, reddening, cheek.

"W-why did you-?" He asks but you interrupt him by holding him by the shoulders with an intense expression.

You do your best to encourage him. Reassure him that he isn't pitiful, depressing, sad, at fault, everything that he believes he is. You deny it all. You tell him how wonderful he is. How much he has tried for the rfa, how you understand his pain and how you're the one that is grateful that you met him. How you're the one that is happy he has done all of the things he has done so far because you were able to get close to him. Help him. Save him, from himself.

You end your long speech with the best smile you could put on and hug V.  Hug him as hard as you could.

And you feel it. The wet warmth on you shoulder as V cried. Cried and silently sobbed into your pajama top. Sobbed and shook as he desperately clung to you while you rubbed his back soothingly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much...." V cried out over and over again. And you just hugged him and reassured him. Like he has always needed. A tender hug filled with love.

It wasn't until a long while after that V calmed down and carefully embraced you back properly. It wasn't until the sun had setted and the room had been illuminated with the moon's light that V had leaned a little closer into your shoulder and silently thanked you again.

It wasn't until you sneezed pretty hard that the mood was somewhat ruined.

You felt V laugh in your arms and you began to feel embarrassed again.

He leaned away from you and handed you the tissue box as he tried to stifle his bubbly laughter down to a giggle.

"I suppose we forgot that you were sick, my bad." He apologized.

You Shake your head before blowing your nose out and rubbing the excess off.

"Haha, I haven't cried like that in a long while..." V commented reminiscently.

You ask if he is alright, calling him by his messenger name at the same time.

He blinks his red eyes a bit. "V.....hey, how about I tell you a little secret?"

You look at him in confusion before he leans into your ear and whispers. "Jihyun."

You blush as he leans away and snickers to himself.

"That's my real name. I think, since I'll be returning those feelings that you hold for me. You should address me by my given name rather than my messenger name." V said with a charming smile.

Your heart swells and your face heats up. As you dumbly ask what he means.

He smiles lovingly and tilts your head a bit as he places a chaste kiss against your lips.

"I may catch your cold, and my sight may end up failing me in the end, but please allow me to stay by your side from now on....." He paused and pressed his forehead against yours. "I love you, you're my radiate sunshine to my dark night sky." He whispers sweetly.

You both close your eyes and kiss once more before enjoying each other's soothing presences.

Happily ever after yo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, idk if this is even good. Let me know if there is anything weird in the text iorsmthg. I dint normally write like this at all *ahem*smut*ahem* anyways excuse any grammar probs or sentence probs I try to proofread like a pro but lmao.


End file.
